The Internet has made it possible for computer users all over the world to interact and communicate electronically. Such electronic communication supports trading in currencies, stocks, commodities and some of the newer forms of securities such as derivatives and the like, as opposed to the traditional trading “floor,” in which traders would need to be physically present in order to place buy and sell orders.